1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact for burn-in socket which is used for connecting an IC package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Related arts are referred in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,410, issued on Jun. 7, 2005 to Tsuyoshi Watanabe, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,043 issued on Jun. 1, 2004 to Takayuki Yamada, and Patent Publication No. 2008-0064236, published on Mar. 13, 2008 to Chun-Fu Lin, these patents or patent application all relate to contact used for a burn-in socket for testing an electronic package with a printed circuit board (PCB) and comprising an upper contact and a lower contact. Referring to FIG. 1, US Patent Publication No. 2008-0064236 discloses a contact 1′ including a first contact 10′ and a second contact 11′ interconnecting with the first contact 10′. The first contact 10′ is formed with a first stopper portion 101′, a contacting arm 103′ extending from the first stopper portion 101′ toward the second contact 11′ and a first conductive portion 102′ extending in an opposite direction relative to the contacting arm 103′. The second contact 11′ has an elastic portion 113′ contacting with the first contact 10′, a second stopper portion 111′ linking with a bottom of the elastic portion 113′, and a second conductive portion 112′ extending downwardly from the second stopper 111′. The contact 1′ further has a spring 12′ fitted over a predetermined area between the first stopper 101′ and the second stopper 111′ and abutting against the first stopper 101′ and the second stopper 111′ by its two opposite ends, respectively. The first conductive portion 102′ contacts with a pad of an electronic package (not shown), and the second conductive portion 112′ contacts with a pad of a printed circuit board (not shown). The first contact 10′ and the second contact 11′ contact each other when an outside force put on the contact 1′ to compress the contact 1′, the contact 1′ is wholly located in a straight line and can be easily assembled to an insulative housing (not shown).
However, since the first contact 10′ and the second contact 11′ are arranged in a straight line, and the pad of the electronic package (not shown) must align with a corresponding pad of the printed circuit board (not shown) in a vertical direction. If the contact 1′ needs to be used to connect another electronic package whose pad has an offset with a corresponding pad of the printed circuit board, the contact 1′ must be assembled in an inclined way, which is a difficult assembling process, and even so, corresponding electrical connection between the another electronic package and the printed circuit board still can not be ensured due to the oblique arrangement of the contact 1′.
Accordingly, a new contact for burn-in socket that solves the above problems is desirable.